dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphinxian (Beerus Race)
The Sphinxian ''(Beerus Race) also known as ''"Sphinxs" is species of a feline humanoids that inhabit an terrestrial tropical desert like planet called Nolbus. They're species live in numerous habitats from jungles, rain forests and large cities. They are also an Egyptian related people living among gods and goddesses with servants and peasants. The Sphinxian's are spoil, greedy and sometimes dirtiest to have known around the galaxy and beyond having the richest cats on the planet to the lowest of servants and slaves. The planet's people does tend to overpopulate from the poor side of the planet since they mostly rule under kings, queens, gods and goddess. Half of the planet is filled with Temples, Palaces, Paradise's for the richest and highest authority and there are the slums and markets for the middle class and mostly the poor. They may live under Pharaoh rule but they are no strangers to advanced technology mostly used by the higher authority and the rich. History Origins The Sphinxians were created over 150,000 years ago during the dawn of humans. They were known to the universe during the prime years of the universe. They were born with feline humanoid related genes but they didn't know at the time they were related to cats but were at the primitive stage of felines fighting each other for pride, leadership and mostly survival. Their kind began to slowly evolve as one female Sphinxian found a mysterious amulet that gave her power to rule over her people and be young forever. She can even use the amulet to change her body features from growing another tail, grow extra arms or even grow into giantess to show her dominance. She is neutral so she's not good or bad and became queen naming herself Hatshe; Queen of the Sphinx creating her kingdom called the Sphinx Empire. As her species continued to grow she has also decided to alter some of their DNA to have individuals in her species and gave them power abilities but not to exceed her own. So some may be born with anthropomorphic bodies, have different fur color and texture called the "Exotic Sphinx" as for the ones that are born naturally as an ordinary Sphinx are called "Pure Sphinx". As she built her empire bigger she chose the few to become her first guardians of Nolbus Beerus, Champa, Astarte; her daughter and Noris. Later on in life as her empire continues to grow stronger hungry for more power she opened portals to other worlds to a space-faring world, opening her ports to surrounding worlds in order to advance her people and conquer a few worlds as well. Her world was open to Tuffle's, Surviving Saiyan's (not as refuges), Frieza's Race (also not as refuges) and many others that show as long as they have value to her. Her world advanced using the technology brought to her advancing her people, life style, work and most importantly her empire making it the most advanced, richest and powerful in the galaxy and beyond bu without losing traditions. Not only did it advance her people and empire but brought in slavery from different kinds of species but feline related species are welcomed to the world. Betrayal Her Guardian Beerus were grown into the power wanting the amulet so that he could live forever and rule the galaxy. He plans with with his twin; Champa to rebel against her but failed due to her power being more powerful than theirs. Since after for their betrayal and crimes against the queen he banishes them from her world and universe as they are no longer welcomed. If they ever returned to her world they will be sentenced to death. Egyptian Adaptation They found a planet called Earth 50,000 years later into the early age of humans. They felt humans weren't ready to be servant and let them evolve until they returned into the Early Dynastic Period that gave Earth a chance to find worthiness. She was worshiped by the people as she gave them weapons to fight for her making her goddess of warfare using her playfulness, grace, affection, and cunning of a cat as well as the fierce power of a lioness. They built statues, a temple and have had festivals all in her name to celebrate their goddess. Legacy Since after she left Earth back to her home she decided to adapt to the Egyptian lifestyle of wealthy and rich to the middle class and poor. She has left a piece of legacy on Egyptians to remember to worship her or she would return to destroy them all. Physiology Appearance Sphinxian have range of different shades of purple to even black and white fur color but when older their fur color dims. Elders are Plum Purple it shows respect and wisdom such as the Queen but her amulet is keeping her young but not her fur color. Light Purple such as Lavender Purple represent the newborn, children from cubs and teenagers are Amethyst and for young and middle age adults are Violet or Orchid. Other's are rarely born into tigers, lioness and lions that either work as servants, soldiers, merchants and even slavery. Lions or Tigers that are born with white or black fur colors will be in luxury lifestyle with wealth, fame and fortune easily because of their fancy and luxurious fur. Pure Sphinxians possess hairless humanoid bodies with Cornish Rex and Sphinx cat related facials with large, tall pointy ears. Exotic Sphinxians are born various felines such as Lions, Lionesses, Tigers etc. and may even have different color schemes black and white as prime examples. Of course all Sphinxians possess cat traits from skills, instincts and the sense of hunting being part of their nature. Male Sphinxians have strong and peak bodies with little to no hair to keep appeal to the females around them and to stay on guard for the people and mostly the queen. The female Sphinxians can come in various sizes from well round figures and chubby figures but have shorter and skinnier ears with long curly or shorten hair as long as it pleases their mates. All Sphinxians have red velvet blood. Lifestyle Sphinxian babies can be born up to four or six and rarely all eight all together. The newborns are mostly raised by mothers while fathers work to keep their families fed and protected and don't usually see them until they've grown to 4 years old but do return to see the family. Once they've reached to the age of 4, male Sphinx's are brought brought to hunting ceremonies to made warriors and hunters as well as honor, dedication and respect and once they've reached passed puberty around 18-19 they'll become men. Female Sphinx are to stay home and be nurture by their mother until the age of 6-8 to be taught about about household tasks such as cleaning and cooking as well as manners and respect and when they've reached 18-19 they are taught the responsibility and duty of taking care of their family while the husbands are away. Once the Sphinxians have reached at a mature age, they become more mature. When both Sphnixians meet they both have formal greeting each other by grooming each other but the males can be territorial at first before trusting into their inner circle, mostly cat like behavior. Behavior Sphinxians can be violent if they are or feel threatened or being treated like low life they can be very hostile since the species possess powers that can destroy worlds. As long as they are friendly to a Sphinxian and promise to bring great offerings such as food, jewelry or even servants as they wish they will let the planet. As long as they salute to their queen they will have no trouble but they can be friendly if they want to. Reproduction When sexually active a mating season ritual festival begins at summer for people to get together, find love or just for pleasure. Females would dress in exposing outfits and eye catching accessories to attract males but mostly males would go for them first at hand as they are more dominant over the females. Females will be in heat and use anything by any means necessary to attract their mates with perfume, jewelry, loyalty and exploiting themselves to their mates. The females don't always use those to attract males most of the time but sexually persuade them to have them. If trans-woman attend the ritual they must be with a female mate in order to reproduce but if in pleasure they can attend with a male if they please. Once the males accept the females or the other way around, they are brought to a mating chamber with the other couple while being accompanied by the Queen herself nearly similar to a harem but more like a mating reproducing harem. The Queen sometimes also attends if she wishes to have a child of her own so she chooses her champion if he pleases her enough to have her child or if the queen chooses to mate with a female. The ritual will begin at sunset and once everything is settled the temple will be closed off until morning ending the festival. Once the mating ritual is complete the attending couples are released from the temple by morning and they begin preparing for the newborn cubs. The records say that 88.9% birthrate of the population are females most likely to be born because of the queens power to doing so, males are 66.0% of the population at birthrate and trans-woman are very rare making 22.6% of the population but very rare to find. Dieting and Feeding The Sphinxians are omnivores that have huge appetites for large buffets when offered exotic dishes from visitors or on their home world. They will eat to the amount of anything if they heard if it's good or not. Lifespan and Mortality Sphinxians have the life span up to 18,000 years but different for both genders. Male Sphinxs live up to 5,000 years since they're purpose war, breeding and providing for the family and made their lifespan 2,000 years shorter than the females. Females live up to 6,000 to 7,000 years because the queen wants them to take care of the children long enough till their offspring makes their own. The Queen has an unlimited lifespan since the amulet is letting her live in a immortal life where she will never die but can visit and speak to the spirits. Once the elder Sphinx passes on into the afterlife their bodies are wrapped in special bandages, placed in special made coffins and their bodies decompose. Their life force is given into the planet to help replenish the life on their home world such as plants, food and water. The spirits can be visited into the living by the priests blessings and prayers if wish to be spoken. If the dead are disturbed or that if not resting in peace they come back to life as the undead mummification much like the Egyptians on Earth. Technology The Sphixians are semi-advanced species with their space traveling ships, weaponry, armor and vehicles but higher Sphinxs such as the Queen and her Guardians. They sometimes don't rely on technology to space or dimensional travel unless if they want to make dramatic appearances, show off their wealth and power or show complete dominance. Category:Races Category:Species Category:Feline Species Category:Fanon Species